Phantasy Star - The Legendary Lavis
by Takeshi2
Summary: Upon Pioneer 2s arrival it comes up on a problem. Hunters are called to solve this problem. But during it many hunters die and it is up to a team of Hunters to tackle the problem... but they need help... Part 1 of the Hunter Saga
1. Ragol's Bad Preminision...

Phantasy Star - The Legendary Lavis  
  
Chapter 1 - Ragol's Bad Preminision  
Rated PG-13 - contains Violence  
I own the game PSO  
  
As Pioneer 2 approached Ragol, it slowed down and readied to open Communications link.   
When the made Comm. Link with Pioneer 1 on Ragol a Planet shaking explosion broke the comm link.   
When Pioneer 2 tried to get a link back up no one responded. They did a surface Survey and noticed   
no one from Pioneer 1 was there and there was no crater from the explosion. The Principal aboard   
Pioneer 2 sent out a notice for all available Hunters to go and investigate the strange mis happening   
on Ragol. As the notice broadcasts over the TV, two Hunters sit down and watch it.  
  
"Dang it man, you know we are going to have to go down there soon..." A teen hunter about the   
age of 16 said. His name was Takeshi, he wore a Red and Black suit and had red spikey hair. His   
class was a Hunter.  
  
"What? you don't want to go down there? I sure do. I am going to go apply for that job after we  
finish our drinks,"Takeshi's friend, named Tatsuhito, said. He too was 16 years old and classified as   
a Hunter. He had white hair that split down the middle and wore a all white suit.  
  
"I may join later I don't know about right now though" Takeshi replied.  
  
"Alright man whatever," Tatsuhito says as he finishes his drink and gets up," Well I will see ya later   
man, I am going to head on over the the Hunters Guild and sign up for the Job."  
  
"Alright, later." Takeshi said as Tatsuhito walked off and disappeared into the busy streets of Pioneer 2.   
Takeshi sat there for a minute with his legs propped up and started to doze off when he was woken up  
by the bartender.  
  
"Hey, I am closing now you have to go," the Bartender said.  
  
"Alright alright shut up," Takeshi said. He got up and walked out of the bar and down the street to  
the apartment complex and walked in his room which was a mess and had stacks of bills up. Takeshi  
looked around and just cursed it all. He went to lay down when all the sudden his power cut off. Once  
again he cursed it and walked out of his apartment.  
  
"I guess that is what I get for not paying the bills... although I didnt have the money to pay them," He  
said as he walked down the street. Takeshi stopped and looked outside the Hunters Guild and noticed  
a long line. They must want the job he thought to himself.  
  
"Well, why not I have nothing better to do," Takeshi walked up and got in line and waited. He stood  
in line for hours and finally he was able to start to apply. When he walked in some Hunters, Rangers,  
and Forces were crying cause they didnt qualify for the job. Takeshi walked up to the counter and was  
asked a series of questions. After that he was accepted into the job and was given a saber and a Mag.   
Then he was led to a teleporter and transported to Ragol. While all this was going on he wondered to   
himself if Tatsuhito got the job. Upon his arrival, he reach a forest which seemed peaceful... but no one  
was around he didnt see anything. He wondered around and tried to see if anyone else was there, and   
he didnt see a soul. He thought that they were strict on the job rules but then he thought that others may  
have been teleported to other areas. He started his investigation and was surprised by a Booma which   
jumped from the ground right up under him. He sliced it in half no problem, but if that surprised him he   
knew he would have problems here. All of the sudden a Rag Rappy jumps down from the sky.  
  
"Hey lil guy... you don't seem evil," Takeshi said to it. When he finished the Rappy looked at him weird   
and then started snapping at him. Takeshi kept jumping back to dodge it then he stabbed it in the forehead.  
He stood up and wiped up his head only to be pummeled to the ground by something with great force,   
something bout the size of a bear. Through what lil conciousness he had he saw someone slice up the   
Hilde Bear with a Beam Sword and then cast resta on Takeshi, But it was too late, Takeshi blacked out.   
When he came to, it was raining and seemed to be close to night time.  
  
"How are ya," A man asked.  
  
"Im fine.." Takeshi replied as he sat up. Takeshi turned to look and see who it was, and it was Tatsuhito,"   
Hey man whats up?"  
  
"Nothing much, just saving you from death," Tatsuhito replied.  
  
"Heh, thanks man, well guess we are going to work together on this job."  
  
"Sure why not, we do better as a team. But for now we need to rest. Its almost dark out and we Need rest."   
At that They went to sleep. To find out what happens t more during their adventure, R/R please.  
Next Chapter - The Dragon's Attack upon the Dome...  
Next Fanfic - possibly Legacy of Kain - Soul Omen 


	2. The Dragon's Attack upon the Dome...

Phantasy Star - The Legendary Lavis  
  
Chapter 2 - The Dragon's Attack upon the Dome...  
Rated PG-13 - contains Violence  
I own the game PSO (This fanfic is about me and my friends on the Online Game PSO,  
some names may be from another game or somewhat. But I am just using the  
names of me and my friends on the game. Friends Names that are from other  
game are : Gandalf and Sephiroth as far as I know. So don't BUG me about  
those names being copied. They are my friends name. Oh and sorry if I  
make typos :-D)  
  
  
The two Hunters wake up as the sun starts to rise on Ragol. As they get up they notice  
that the Pioneer 2 was crossing across the sun and they stared up and marveled at its beauty.   
When the ship was out of view, they started their journey again. "We should set up a fort...   
kinda like a safe haven for the 2 of us," Takeshi said.  
  
"Yea, your right... lets look for a abandoned complex for which we can clear out and use,"   
Tatsuhito replied. The two of them wandered about the forest a bit til they reached what seemed  
to be a weapons storage area. Outside there was a gun laying next to the door, it looked as if  
it was the gun of the guard that would guard this storage room. They opened the panel, where you  
would have to put in a password, and hacked into the system, opening the doors. They walked in  
and noticed that all the guns were put up nicely and none were on the ground. This was odd   
seeing how the planet just had a huge explosion not to far. But they ignored it and continued  
on, Takeshi grabbed a Partisan and Tatsuhito grabbed the only double sided saber. "Lucky SOB,"  
Takeshi said.  
  
"Hey I can't help it, I loved this weapon since we walked in and I layed eyes on it," Tatsuhito  
said back. They equipped themselves with the best armor the could find in the storage, then   
they left and shut the doors behind themselves. "Ok you ready," Tatsuhito asked Takeshi.  
  
"Yeah... I think so..." Takeshi replied. They would continue back until they saw the main area  
of the Pioneer 1 population... the Central Dome. They walked up to it and as they did the ground  
would shake violently from time to time, worried a bit they just ignored it. All of the sudden   
they heard a loud crash then a roar come from inside of the dome. The both of them looked at   
each other then warped into the dome. It was hot and humid in the dome and there was not sign of  
human life inthere. Just as they were about to leave, there was this huge eruption from the   
ground, and as they turned to look they saw a huge roaring dragon. The dragon looked down on  
them as they stood still in fright. The Dragon lifted his head high and roared, the two of them  
shook out of it and started to charge and attack him. They would get a few good hits in, but   
then the dragon would take flight as high as it could in that confined dome, then would bombard   
them with huge fire balls. Burning parts of their armor and skin, they continued to fight.  
As the dragon landed, Tatsuhito ran up and jammed the Double saber into his foot. The dragon  
roared at the top of his lungs them fell flat. There was dead silence. " Is he dead," Tatsuhito  
asked Takeshi who was infront of the Dragon.  
  
"I sure hope so," Takeshi said inspecting the dragon's body, all the sudden the dragon's eyes   
open and look at Takeshi," HE ISN'T DEAD!" He yelled out as he cracked the partisan over the  
Dragon's Head. The Dragon got up and head butted Takeshi sending him crashing into the Dome's  
walls. Takeshi coughs up blood then stumbles to get up. "Are you alright," Tatsuhito yelled out  
to see if Takeshi was ok.  
  
"Yeah," He says as he wipes the blood off of his mouth," Now this Dragon DIES!!!"  
  
Takeshi Charges at the Dragon at full force and jams the Partisan straight into his heart where  
he holds it steady. The dragon roars and a flow of blood comes out of his mouth. "Now... for  
the finisher," Tatsuhito says as he climbs on the back of the dragon and crawls to his head, then  
Jams the double saber into the dragons head. The Dragon fell instantly and Takeshi barely   
made it out in the clearing almost getting crushed. The dragon's body disengrates leaving a   
sword in its decay. Takeshi runs over and picks it up. Baffled, he sends the data to a Tekker  
who examines and tells him its a Dragon Slayer. Takeshi puts away the Partisan and uses the  
Dragon Slayer. As the two of them ponder around and take what little items are left, they   
finally leave to see two more hunters struggling to battle against some Giga Boomers. They two  
of them look at each other and nod, then they run over to help the two of them. After they  
kill the Giga Boomers, they get aquainted with each other. "Hi, Im Takeshi and this is Tatsuhito,  
who are you guys?" Takeshi asked.  
  
"I am Darien..." This guy had hair like Tatsuhito but was Pink and had a purple suit on.  
  
"I am Sephiroth..." This guy had grey hair to the back of his neck and wore a black suit.  
  
"Nice to meet you two... lets work together in solving this mystery ok," Tatsuhito said to the   
two new people.  
  
"Ok, sure..." Darien replied. At that they four of them go back to the storage room and go, to  
sleep before they report back to the Principal of Pioneer 2.  
  
Next Chapter - Trouble brews deep in the caves...  
Next Fanfic - Sonic the Hedgehog - Shadow Returns!!! 


	3. Trouble brews deep in the cave...

Phantasy Star - The Legendary Lavis  
  
Chapter 3 - Trouble brews deep in the cave...  
Rated PG-13 - contains Violence  
I own the game PSO (This fanfic is about me and my friends on the Online Game PSO,  
some names may be from another game or somewhat. But I am just using the  
names of me and my friends on the game. Friends Names that are from other  
game are : Sephiroth as far as I know. So don't BUG me about  
those names being copied. They are my friends name. Oh and sorry if I  
make typos :-D)  
  
After they woke up they talked to get to know more about each other and the two new  
team members got equipment from storage. Darien picked up a scythe and Sephiroth picked up  
a Origito, a katana type weapon. After that they locked down the storage room and teleported  
up to the pioneer 2. When they arrived there they were greeted by the principal. "What... you  
mean that it may not have been the dragon...?" The principal asked in shock.  
  
"No sir, see they dragon was strong.... but didn't have enough power to take out a whole colony.  
It just isn't possible..." Takeshi explained.  
  
"Well if it wasn't the dragon then who was it?" The principal wondered. At that a scientist ran  
up with a paper and a bunch of data on it. The scientist whispers in the principals ear and the  
principal just nods,then the scientist runs off. " There is data showing there is life   
underground in some sort of cave... go investigate that area," The principal ordered.  
  
"Yes sir," The four hunters said as they saluted and walked out of his office. Outside his   
they grumbled and complained.  
  
"Man... I thought we only had to investigate the surface..." Tatsuhito said.  
  
"I know, this is outragious... but the principal orders... we obey," Darien said agreeing to   
Tatsuhito.  
  
"Oh well, lets hurry up and go get it over with," Sephiroth said. At that they all walk to the  
portal and teleported to a underground cave. It was dirty, stingy, and dismal down below in  
the cave. They all had a smelt the smell of death. We they got into a big room and looked  
around they noticed a bunch of dead corpses. They just ignored it and continued on. It wasn't  
long til they ran into a Pal Shark. It was strong, but they killed it, but more popped up and  
finally killed them off. All of the sudden a bloody hunter crawls out of the corner.  
  
"Look out... De...De Rol... has... mutated all of... the monsters....," Then they guy callapsed.  
They just looked at each other then Darien was pulled down by his feet.  
  
"WHAT THE..?" Darien yell as he struggled to get up. All of the sudden the monster turned into  
a liquid and crawled across the ground then reformed. It started to charge at Sephiroth then  
Tatsuhito sliced it up and it just evaperated. Then before they could regain their breath,   
Tatsuhito was hit from behind by a blast. It appeared to be a Nano Dragon, when Takeshi saw it  
he charged at it and cut it in half. It seperated and disenigrated, at that the ground started  
to rumble and a Panarms lifted Takeshi up and threw him into a wall. Darien jabs the end of his  
scythe into the panarms main heart killing it instantly." Lets get out of here before more come,  
we can barely take this little," Sephiroth said. They all ran off into another room and leaned  
against the wall to rest. When they caught their breath they continued on. After traveling  
through what seemed like endless caves, they approached a teleporter similiar to the one they  
used when they went to fight the Dragon. They all take a deep breath and enter the portal to be  
brought to a floating platform which was floating on top of a acidic river. When it seemed like  
nothing was going to happen a large serpent, which goes by De Rol Le, flew over the boat and  
splashed into the river. De Rol Le perched on the edge of the platform and started hitting them  
with his tentacles. "Errr attack him," Takeshi yelled out.  
  
At that all four of them started charging at De Rol, slashing at his bone mask he wore. Takeshi  
jumped down on the mask and shattered it with the Dragon Slayer. " There he should be more  
vunerable now," Takeshi shouted.  
  
When Takeshi said that De Rol dove into the water nearly taking Takeshi with him, the others   
pulled him up on the platform. All of the sudden the lights flickered off. " What the... Whats  
going on," Tatsuhito said as he looked around cautiously.  
  
They all crowded together back to back so they could get a clear look on it all. All of the   
sudden, De Rol crawled across the ceiling knocking boulders off and onto the platform nearly  
crushing the team. After De Rol did that he dove in the water and sat up like a cobra, he then  
gathered energy and let out a huge beam that was so powerful it nearly cut the platform in  
half. De Rol dove into the water and the lights cut back on. The hunters were nervous and  
didn't know what to expect next. De Rol once again perched himself up on the platform. "NOW,"  
Tatsuhito yelled out as all four ran up and jammed their weapons into De Rols head.  
  
There was this pause, then De Rol reared back, roared, and fell over dead under water. The  
platform entered a door way just as it was closing and docked on a harbor. They got off and  
left the caves going straight to their Safe Haven to rest. "I hope... that... is all..." Takeshi  
said as he was huffing.  
  
"I doubt it... it looked like De Rol only had power underground in the caves... something else  
troubles me... did you see that opening as we left... that looked like it went down to a mining  
area for Pioneer 1," Tatsuhito said.  
  
"Oh no, looks like we may have to go there and investigate... nothing changed when we killed De  
Rol so, that must mean it wasn't him that killed the Pioneer 1 colony," Darien stated.  
  
"Oh well, lets rest for now then report our research to the principal," Takeshi said. They all  
layed down and went to sleep.  
  
Next Chapter - High-Tech mines... haven to a deadly A.I...  
Next Fanfic - Sonic the Hedgehog - Shadow Returns!!! 


	4. High-Tech mines... haven to a deadly A.I...

Phantasy Star - The Legendary Lavis  
  
Chapter 4 - High-Tech mines... haven to a deadly A.I...  
Rated PG-13 - contains Violence  
I own the game PSO (This fanfic is about me and my friends on the Online Game PSO,  
some names may be from another game or somewhat. But I am just using the  
names of me and my friends on the game. Friends Names that are from other  
game are : Sephiroth as far as I know. So don't BUG me about  
those names being copied. They are my friends name. Oh and sorry if I  
make typos :-D)  
  
  
As they woke up, the day was unusually dark and gloomy, but they ignored it saying it was  
bad weather. They teleported up to the Pioneer 2 and reported to the principal. "Reporting  
sir that De Rol Le was not the cause of the problem... he too does not have the power to do what  
has happened," Tatsuhito explained.  
  
"Yes," Principal said," I figured that he wasn't the cause when a scientist brought me this data  
of the mines that Pioneer 1 was mining from... it appears that they needed resources fast and they  
weren't mining them fast enough. So they built a machine to help them mine at a increasingly  
high rate... they named it Vol Opt. Well when they gave it Artificial Intelligence, it rebelled.  
I don't know if it was the cause of what was going on, but I want you all to go check it out and  
report back when you have gathered enough information."  
  
"Yes sir," They said and they turned around and walked out. They then went to the teleporter and  
teleported down into the entrance of the mines. Like the caves, it was dark and damp, but at   
least there were lights from the left over miners. They started down through the mines, when  
they started to be attacked by robots which seemed to be controlled by this so-called Vol Opt.  
One of the first things to attack them was a Canadine which floated around shocking them. They  
took them out no problem. Next a robot which would either hand to hand fight you or fire a laser  
at you, which went by the name Gillchic. These were a bit harder but they still killed them no   
problem. They approached a room which was guarded by a huge Mech which was called Garanz, this  
mech-robot would hover above the ground and fire missiles at you, it was heavily armored and  
took them awhile to kill but they finally killed it and proceeded into the room. In the room  
seemed to be two prototype HUcasts. Since the group needed to rest after the fight with the  
Garanz, they fixed up the two HUcasts and sent them out controlling them with a computer. The  
first HUcast was equipped with a saber and had HUGE broad shoulders, they named this one Tak-bot.  
The next one was more humanoid and was all white like Tatsuhito, it too was equipped with a  
saber and was called Tat-bot. They found it easier to use these two HUcasts because they didn't  
have stamina like humans and newmans do. They ventured through the mines battling all sorts of  
robots. One of those robots that put up most of the fight was a Sinow Beat. The two HUcasts  
stood back to back as two Sinow Beats would Multiply making it where two sinow beats became ten.  
This battle lasted for an hour and when it was done they sinows were dead and the HUcasts  
badly beaten. The HUcasts continued forward til they reached a portal like that of De Rol Les  
and the Dragons. They two HUcasts enterd to have their vision immediately scrambled and through  
what little they could see, something floated down from the ceiling and a huge engery came out,   
then they lost connection with the HUcasts. "WHAT WAS THAT," Takeshi yelled out in confusion.  
"I think that was Vol Opt... and I think he shot a EMP at our HUcasts," Tatsuhito said. At that  
moment they started to hear a beeping noise from where Darien was.  
  
"What is that beeping Darien," Sephiroth asked him.  
  
"Huh," Darien wondered as he reached in his pocket and pulled out a communicator," Oh this is  
my communicator I got while I was earth before Pioneer 2 launched."  
  
"Well who is calling you," Tatsuhito asked.  
  
"Ummmm, I don't know... let me check and see," Darien said as he opened the communicator. It was  
the principal on the other side.  
  
"Ah good, I got a hold of you guys finally," Principal said.  
  
"Whats wrong sir," Takeshi said.  
  
"Oh nothing it is just that we have made a new type of MAG called Soniti. I am sending them to a  
teleporter in the mines and marking the location on your maps. There it is done... Principal  
out." They closed communication link and went to the location. They activated ther MAGs,  
Soniti and they immediately floated to their shoulder, hovering over them. "Well, I guess this  
should make our fight with Vol Opt easier... lets go get him guys," Takeshi said.  
  
They all ran up and teleported to Vol Opt's Chamber. Right when they entered they noticed the  
HUcasts laying on the ground and all mauled apart. Before they had time to inspect the androids,  
a Alarm went off and something lowered from the ceiling. "VOL OPT," Tatsuhito yelled.  
  
The alarm stopped and holes in the ground opened up. They all looked around in confusion, then  
all of the sudden these spires popped out of the holes. Looking at them, Takeshi remembered  
something that looked exactly like them from training, they would electricute a person till they  
were near death. Tatsuhito also noticed this and the two of them looked at each other and nodded.  
"Get back you two," They yelled as they jumped infront of two spires. The spires they were   
infront of started to charge up and as the electricity charged out, they jumped out of the way  
causing the two spires to hit each other and destroy themselves. As the dust from the spires  
explosion settled this robotic face appeared on a computer monitor and started laughing.   
Infuriated, Darien jammed the end of his scythe into the monitor. Once again a alarm went off.   
"I DIDN'T DO IT," Darien yelled out.  
  
Then a huge robot lowered from the ceiling, as it lowered itself, Tatsuhito noticed that it had  
'Vol Opt Final Model' on it. He froze knowing that the previous robot that lowered from the   
ceiling was only a part of Vol Opt. "Look out guys, this is the real Vol Opt," Tatsuhito yelled   
out. But before they could do anything, Vol Opt started bombarding them with missiles, crushers,  
and whatever else Vol Opt had at his discretion. When they thought they couldn't take anymore,  
all of they MAGs, Soniti, Lit up with energy. At that moment they all looked at each other and  
stood up holding their weapons out. They surrounded Vol Opt and he just looked at them with a  
blank robot expression. "PILLA," They all yelled at the same time. When the finished their  
MAGs released the energy causing everything to go black and rainbowy. Then they had this summon,  
called Pilla, standing over each one of their heads. Each pilla charged up and fired a huge  
blast at Vol Opt and temporarily short curcuited him. The Pillas disappeared and before Vol Opt  
could recharge, they all charged at Vol Opt. Takeshi shoving the Dragon Slayer into its vents,  
Tatsuhito jamming his double saber into curcuitry of Vol Opt, and Darien and Sephiroth with their  
weapons into the heart of the A.I. robot. They all stood in silence holding their weapons as  
Vol Opt slowly shut down. At that moment they were all teleported out of the chamber and into a  
hallway which seemed to lead to a doorway. They walked up to the door and and noticed that it  
had symbols carved into it. They sat and pondered what this could mean...  
  
Next Chapter - Ruins of a ancient civilization...  
Next Fanfic - Sonic the Hedgehog - Shadow Returns!!! 


	5. Ruins of a ancient civilization...

Phantasy Star - The Legendary Lavis  
  
Chapter 5 - Ruins of a ancient civilization...  
Rated PG-13 - contains Violence  
I own the game PSO (This fanfic is about me and my friends on the Online Game PSO,  
some names may be from another game or somewhat. But I am just using the  
names of me and my friends on the game. Friends Names that are from other  
game are : Sephiroth as far as I know. So don't BUG me about  
those names being copied. They are my friends name. Oh and sorry if I  
make typos :-D)  
  
  
As they stared at it, they thought back through all they have been through. "Wait a   
minute," Tatsuhito yelled," don't you guys remember that the past areas we visited had pillars  
in them."  
  
They all sat there and started thinking. When no one spoke up, a big water drop appeared over  
Tatsuhito. " You guys... never noticed it," Tatsuhito said with his left eye twitching in anger,  
"well anyway, back to business. Those pillars had the same symbols that this door have. Maybe  
they have something to do with this, kind of like a key or something."  
  
"Ah, yes your'e right Tatsuhito," Takeshi spoke up," We must split up and all go out to activate  
them. But since there is only 3, one of us stays behind here to see what happens. Anyone   
want to stay." Everyone is looking around and doesn't wanna stay because what if it explodes  
or something. "..." Takeshi stood there," ALRIGHT, FINE, I'll stay here. Tatsuhito you go to the  
forests and check that pillar out, Sephiroth you go to caves and check that one out, and finally  
you Darien go check out mines pillar." After all instructions were given they opened a Telepipe  
and headed out. After they left, Takeshi turned and examined the door. He looked around the  
edges and to his amazement there was a hand print... as if someone has already been here. When  
he noticed this he stood there with great caution. All of the sudden a great light, as if a  
holy light, appeared shinning from behind Takeshi. "What the..." Takeshi said turning and looking,  
and all of the sudden he was surrounded by light and disappeared.  
  
Meanwhile as Tatsuhito walked on the Ragol's surface, he noticed that it was completely dark and  
gloomy. Normally Ragol is very bright and beautiful place, but not now, it is as if something  
has happened and Ragol was covered all over with a dark cloud. Feeling strangly, Tatsuhito   
continued on to find the Pillar. As he noticed it in the distance, it seemed to be protected by  
what seemed to be a Hidle Bear, but it was different... it was a Hilde Blue. Without hesitating  
he ran up and started to attack it, but had the wind knocked out of him when he got punched by  
the Hilde Blue. Tatsuhito staggered to his feet only to see the Hilde Blue looming over him.  
The Hilde Blue lifted his hand as to crush Tatsuhito, but as his hand came down, Tatsuhito sliced  
upward cutting off his arm. The Hilde Blue roared violently and ran. "Coward," Tatsuhito said   
smirking. Tatsuhito walked up to the pillar and there was nothing to push or activate or anything.  
So he just touched it and all of the sudden, one of the engravings lit up a green tint and wind  
whirled up from the pillar. " Well, I guess my job is done," Tatsuhito said, turning around and  
walking off. Darien and Sephiroth did the samething and the pillars did the same thing. When  
the three of them met up on Pioneer 2. They telepiped down to the doorway with the engravings.  
When they got there, Takeshi was gone and the door was opened. " Oh man, don't tell me he entered  
with out us," Darien said making a fist.  
  
"Umm," Tatsuhito started, he kneeled over and picked up Takeshi's weapon the Dragon Slayer," He  
couldn't have. He wouldn't leave his weapon behind. Something happened to him."  
  
Tatsuhito stuffed Takeshi's weapon in his pack. " We have to help him. Who knows what will happen  
or has heppened," Tatsuhito said. The three of them entered the doorway and was immediately   
teleported to a ruined temple. " Oh my god," Sephiroth started," There was a civilization here  
before we came here." They all looked around in amazement. But that ended quick when they  
remembered to the task at hand. They continued on and fought so hard monsters such as a Del Saber  
and a Chaos Bringer. They would get close to death but their MAGs would help them and if they die,  
the ones alive would cast Reverser and bring them back to life. But one thing they noticed is  
that the further down in the ruins they got, the more technology was invovled. Soon they dropped  
they whole thing of it being a ancient civilizations city, and turned it into being a ancient  
civilizations ship. As they neared the end of these ruins, the monsters came in more and more of  
a heavy force, such as like a deense fog. While fighting off the monsters, they were suddenly   
surrounded and it seemed hopeless for them to find a way out. All of the sudden a bright light  
out of no where appears and a purple stream sweeps through the monsters. The light disappears   
and all of the monsters, around them, fall to their knees. From behind the pile of dead monster  
bodies, it seems as if it was Takeshi standing there with his back turned and a saber in his hand.  
Tatsuhito stood up and squinted to get a clearer look. " You guys ok," Takeshi asked.  
  
"Ah, yea I think. Where did you go," Tatsuhito said as he helped Sephiroth and Darien get up.  
  
"You remember when I told you about the Lavis Cannon back in the academy, how only the chosen one  
can use its ultimate power," Takeshi started to explain.  
  
"Yea, I heard it was all a rumor," Tatsuhito replied.  
  
"Well their wrong," Takeshi said holding up the saber which had a purple blade that formed a very  
sharp point," this is the Lavis Cannon, and the ancients told me I am the chosen one to bear its  
power."  
  
"Yea right, I could probably use it too," Darien said snatching the blad out of his hand. When it  
was in Darien's hands the blade's energy just disappeared and it was useless to him. Takeshi takes  
the saber back and a purple aura flows out of Takeshi's arm and into the saber and the blade was  
activated and formed again.  
  
"Only I can activate it and use it," Takeshi said.  
  
"Well, how did you get it and where did you disappear to after we left," Tatsuhito asked.  
  
"Well," Takeshi started," I was looking at the doorway to see if anything useful was there, oh   
and there was something useful there, Red Ring Rico came here too, we can look for her and solve   
this mystery. But back to the Lavis Cannon, all of the sudden this light appeared and ingulfed  
me. When I awoke, I was in a room of nothingness. While I was there this voice, who told me  
to call him the Ancient, said I had the power of the Warrior Lavis and that I shall continue on  
his power legacy and at that the Lavis Cannon appeared before me with no energy in it. He told  
me that he wasn't positive about me being the chosen, but when I activated the blade, he became   
sure of it."  
  
"Impressive, but now that we have that, we should be able to finish this mission with out any  
problem. Lets continue on," Sephiroth said. The continued on to the next room where a teleporter  
sat at. They hesitated but entered the portal and when they reached the other side, it was like  
a paradise with a pillar sitting in the middle of the island. "WAIT A MINUTE," Tatsuhito yelled  
out," when I went to the forest, it was very dark cloudy and gloomy, this doesn't make since."  
  
They stood there not moving looking at this peaceful place... or was it...  
  
Next Chapter - The essence of true darkness arise...  
Next Fanfic - Sonic the Hedgehog - Shadow Returns!!! 


	6. The essence of true darkness arise...

Phantasy Star - The Legendary Lavis  
  
Chapter 6 - The essence of true darkness arise...  
Rated PG-13 - contains Violence  
I own the game PSO (This fanfic is about me and my friends on the Online Game PSO,  
some names may be from another game or somewhat. But I am just using the  
names of me and my friends on the game. Friends Names that are from other  
game are : Sephiroth as far as I know. So don't BUG me about  
those names being copied. They are my friends name. Oh and sorry if I  
make typos :-D)  
  
  
Something just didn't seem right. When Tatsuhito was on the surface in the forest,   
darkness had overcome Ragol. But now, it as if nothing has happened... as if everything was  
perfect, a paradise you might say. The four readied their weapons, knowing something was up.  
"Lets split up," Takeshi suggested," we will cover more ground in doing so."  
  
They all agreed and went their own ways inspecting different areas. Darien walked up   
to the pillar and felt a strange pressence. He felt as if someone was looming over him and looking  
down upon him. But this feeling only lasted a minute, for a strange urge had fallen over Darien.  
He walked up to the pillar and placed his hand on a hand plate on it. All of the sudden the   
ground started to shake. And this so called paradise, fell apart all around the heroes. Darien  
awoke from his trance to notice a demonic form begin appearing infront of him. Full of fright he  
couldn't make a sound nor utter a word. All exits away from this, hell, had been cut off. They  
had no choice but to fight. Darien was first to be hit by it. He went flying back and was sprawled  
across the ground. Sephiroth, infurriated, charged the demon first and jammed his saber in one of  
its dragon heads at its base. It roared and before Sephiroth could react, he was tossed back and  
laned right on top of Darien. He struggled to get up but couldn't. "What in the hell are you,"   
Tatsuhito yelled out.  
  
It turned to face Takeshi and Tatsuhito. "Just call me... Dark Falz," it uttered.  
  
Before they could react, Dark Falz brought down energy like it was rain and paralyzed the  
two standing. One of the dragon heads at the base started spitting out creatures who consisted of  
spinning blades. One headed straight for Takeshi, when he thought it was all over, he saw the   
creature fall to the ground and Tatsuhito's double saber in front of him. "Now, we will end this  
suffering," Tatsuhito said tossing back a anti-paralysis.  
  
Takeshi took it and charged Dark Falz with Tatsuhito. Tatsuhito jammed his double saber  
deep into the had of one of the dragons and the more he pushed it in, the more the flesh sizzled  
and more a foul stench arose. Takeshi by passed the dragon heads and raised his Lavis Cannon high  
above his head. A purple aura began to emit from the blade and all in a matter of seconds, he brought  
the blade down and a huge beam shot out and flew towards the heart of Dark Falz. When it hit,  
Dark Falz reared back sending Tatsuhito flying off the dragon's head. "Is that it," Takeshi asked.  
  
The demon fell and didn't move for a minute, then it jumped up and began to hover around  
the island in circles. "Not quite," Tatsuhito said before he began his second assault.   
  
Tatsuhito charged and started slashing the under belly of the demon, each swipe brought  
burnt skin and a foul odor from the burning flesh. Takeshi seeing Tatsuhito's bravery, charged  
the beast aswell. He started slash at the under belly with Tatsuhito. Dark Falz looked down at them  
and began shooting shards of ice down at them. One brazed by and hit Takeshi in the shoulder and  
one hit Tatsuhito in the shin. They both agonized in pain. But only for a second, for their adrenaline  
masked the pain they felt. Takeshi looked over at Tatsuhito, and Tatsuhito nodded knowing what  
Takeshi was about to say. They both readied their weapons and stabbed Dark Falz in the same place.  
Forcing their weapons in as deep as they could and further. Finally Dark Falz stopped and fell face  
first into the ground, almost hitting Takeshi and Tatsuhito. When he hit a ring flew out and bounced  
to the ground. Tatsuhito bent over and picked it up. "Red Ring Rico," He said as he examined it.  
  
"Lets go check on Seph and Dar," Takeshi said, rushing over to the two injured.  
  
They checked them out and healed everyone back to their normal health. Right as they were about  
to leave, a beam shot out and pierced Takeshi in the shoulder. He fell to the ground and everyone looked  
back to notice Dark Falz getting up AGAIN. Dark Falz shot another beam out at Tatsuhito, but was  
deflected with the double saber. Dark Falz flew up in the air, sheding his outer body and revealing  
yet another form. A ring around Dark Falz formed and he lifted the warriors upon the ring to face him.  
Dark Falz flew up higher above the ring and shot out traking energy balls. When he fell back to level,   
everyone began their assault. This went on for a long time and what seemed Dark Falz was losing no  
energy, and everyone else was slowly draining. Dark Falz fell again, but shot out a tracking at  
Tatsuhito. Tatsuhito was scared at first, but felt nothing. Everyone started to attack falz, but  
instantly when they striked down on Dark Falz, Tatsuhito felt it, and he screamed out in agonizing  
pain. When they saw Tatsuhito on the ground in pain, the all stopped and ran over to heal him.  
They had to wait thil the tracker died off. When it finally died out, Tatsuhito signaled them all.  
" WE FINISH THIS NOW," Takeshi yelled.   
  
Everyone, but Takeshi, shoved their weapons into Dark Falz, Dark Falz bent over slightly  
onyl being propped up by the weapons. Takeshi turned to face Dark Falz eye to eye. He smirked and  
lifted Lavis high and brought it down upon Dark Fals slicing his head down the middle. Slowly  
Dark Falz disingrated and Red Ring Rico flew out of him. They all topled over in relief and just  
layed there. It was finally over, finally peace. They all were unconcious but when they woke up,  
they were in the hospital of Pioneer 2, being nursed back by none other than Harmony and Misato.  
  
Next Saga - Pioneer Projects Completion  
Next Fanfic - Dead or Alive - Hayate and the Youkai Katana 


End file.
